Shimedesh
'SHIME-desh' General Information * Capitol: Samburj * Population: Low Density * Government: Monarchy * Religions: Shurandi * Imports: Timber, Incense, Furs, Horses, Ship Supplies, Wine * Exports: Artwork, Books, Stone, Gems, Gold, Tea, Fruit Overview A nation of peace, Shimedesh is a nation of learning and culture. Shimedesh has known very little war in its time and thus has had plenty of time to build a level of knowledge about the universe at large unmatched by most of the other countries in Kanatral. The Rajah’s of Shimedesh have, for centuries, promoted peace with other peoples and given a measure of tolerance and forbearance unseen in any other country. Anyone of any background, race, or heritage is allowed here and there are many from all nations that make pilgrimage to the beautiful hanging gardens, richly terraced mountains and cloud-high pinnacles to seek knowledge and balance from the monks, scholars, and wise men that make their home here. A place of architectural marvels and populated heavily with the children of the Jan, the only rule of Shimedesh is simple - do not break peace; at any level. Those that do soon find that the Rajah and magistrates have quite the backbone when it comes to maintaining the peace they and their people so love. Life & Society A nation of learning and peace, Shimedesh is a place of dreams to many who seek acceptance or look for peace. Armies and wars are a small thing in Shimedesh and the people enjoy the fact that their nation does not require or field armies - nor does it have any thirst for conquest. The average person in Shimedesh lives a very simple life pursuing whatever it is that makes him happy or fulfilled in life. The aristocracy is generally very accepting of the lower populace’s plight and so harshness, hatred or bigotry to another due to status is to risk being brought before the Rajah or his magistrates. Slavery does not, technically, exist in Shimedseh. Indentured servitude and paid servants, however, do exist. The aristocracy is, in fact, encouraged to take up the less fortunate and give them housing and pay in order to keep the citizens fed and cared for. Any person keeping servants who mistreats them or prevents them from seeking other venues when they are ready to move on will find no tolerance from the Rajah’s magistrates who enforce the Rajah’s policies of forbearance and tolerance most strictly. In many instances where mistreatment occurs, the offender is sentenced to at the very least pay direct restitution to the servant in question and the government will then make better arrangements for lodging. Likewise, a servant found to be cheating his ‘master’ will be dealt with in similar manner. While this all seems rather harsh and distinct, the truth of the matter is that, in general, Shimedesh’s magistrates are typically bored as the mere threat is usually more than enough to keep any unscrupulous individuals in check. Crime and misdeeds do happen, but normally it is rare to see a magistrates office inundated to any level. In truth, most of the people in Shimedesh simply enjoy the civility and peace they have known for so long and doing anything to upset this is seen as ‘socially unacceptable’. The largest draw to Shimedesh, however, are its temples, gardens and miraculous architecture. The temples, places of learning and religion, are the biggest of these attractions with people coming from all corners of Kanatral to seek the wisdom and knowledge of the monks. The lines between religion and state are blurred to many outsiders. It is the Rajah, however, who has final and full authority though he or she is often attended by high ranking temple officials from around the country who constantly give their advice and tell the Rajah of the state of affairs with his or her people. In many towns and cities, it is these priests or monks who tend to and govern the land. However, if they overstep their authority, they will soon find one of the Rajah’s magistrates at their doorstep giving them friendly reminders of who it is that rules Shimedesh. This, however, is culturally a stark rarity and the various monks and temples typically deal with any of their order who would violate their ‘sacred trust and duty’ themselves before the Rajah need ever step in. While people of all races live in Shimedesh, the country has a large population of Sylph, Oread, Undine and Sylvan. Humans are also a very prominent race here as well as they are in many other nations. All who come in peace, though, are welcomed warmly here and the people of Shimedesh are, perhaps, the most content and cared for in the world. Regional History Shimedesh is one of the oldest countries in Kanatral and it is uncertain if they, Nesedwa, Cuatonatalli or Gwyrwyddol is the oldest. To most, Shimedesh simply is and always has been. It is certain that at one time centuries ago, the Rajah of Shaktikot was not so tolerant as they are now. In ages past, the armies of the Rajah were much feared by the surrounding lands. The area of Shimedesh knows the largest concentration of Janthane in Kanatral and it was from these people the original Rajah took much of the land. The mark of this lands heritage, however, is well evident today as those ancestors of the Jan are just as numerous as the humans populating the Rajah’s lands. It was upon the conquest of Samburj that this pervasive idea of conquest began to be quashed as the ruling family gradually fell in love with the peacefulness and tranquility offered by the city and the monks managing the temples. The rulers of Shaktikot are feline sylvans, dynastically looking much like tigers in coloration. The role of ruler goes to the heir designate of the family and can be either male or female, traditionally. Though the number of feline sylvans is comparatively low to that of humans, sylph, undine and oreads. This new exposure to the ways of the monks of Samburj started a slow progression towards the general peace and prosperity the country knows today. However, it was during this time of quiet change that the first challengers would arrive. Invaders from across the Penimare Lake from a then unknown land which later became known as Anadacia landed on the shores near Nagartee and began to push south. They found the Rajah’s forces easy pickings while he was away in Samburj. Upon hearing of the invasion, the Rajah raced his army to Shaktikot and there the invaders broke upon its walls like droplets in a rain storm. The Rajah pursued the broken invaders back to Nagartee and burned their ships, trapping them and forcing an unconditional surrender. This would not be the only time the walls of Shaktikot would be challenged during these reformation years, however. Another notable invasion of Felthona chased from the then recent conquests of the still small country of Hoshijou saw a chance at a land of plenty and fell upon the city of Saarvadar. The Rajah succeeded in pulling the majority of the people to the walls of Shaktikot and there, once again, broke the would-be conquerors and chased them back north. These days of glory and conquest may not be forgotten, but the Rajah soon learned that there was no further need for conquest as they had all they would ever need already. The full adoption of the principles for which Shimedesh is now known came to be before Hoshijou was even truly an empire. And so the Rajah’s have continued to rule for centuries. In the modern time period, Shimedesh has no true enemies. Once Anadacia became a nation of its own rather than a collection of city-states, peace came easily enough as several still remember the sting of humiliation at the walls of Shaktikot so long ago. Anadacia has been a strong trading partner for years though there has never been a true alliance between the two countries and it is a little kept secret that the generals of Anadacia would much enjoy the lands of Shimedesh for themselves if they thought it were feasible. Since their first meetings so long ago, Shimedesh has had excellent relations with the nearby Hoshijou Empire and it is not unheard of for the divine Emperor to grace the halls of Samburj or Shaktikot with his presence to treat with their ancient ally, the Rajah. Relations between the two nations remains warm to this day and Hoshijou's Emperor has made plain it is his policy to declare war on any who would raise a hand against the Rajah. Heoden to the north finds Shimedesh’s religion distasteful, but considers them non-threatening and so generally tolerates them. While the two trade freely enough, it is no secret to the Rajah how the nobility and clergy of Heoden view his people. Cuantonatalli is generally cool and brusque. It is commonly believed that if they thought they could safely attack Shimedesh that they would do so. However, enough keeps these people busy at home to have them keep any dreams of distant lands closer to home. Most other people’s at least respect the people of Shimedesh if they do not always understand them. Favored Classes As a country of contemplation and self-connection, it is no small wonder that Monks are the most common player characters for this region. Clerics for this reason are also not uncommon and priests of all kinds can be found in Shimedesh. With such strong ties to the Feor and with a large population of Feor races, the connection with the primal force is in plenty of evidence. For this reason, Wizards and Sorcerers are not uncommon player character choices either. The least common class would be Barbarian of which would be next to unheard of in this this region. Major Geographical Features Shimedesh is a fairly rugged land. The higher end of the Airgai and Megheer Mountains ensure that it is so. The rolling flatlands of the Shaankeela Peninsula however, are quite fertile and the country borders the ocean readily. *Megheer Mountains *Airgai Hills *Vishaan Pass *Shaankeela Peninsula *Nirlam Bay Important Sites *Nagartee *Saarvadar *Shaktikot *Mahapur *Khapavi *Pavotha *Samburj